you always be beautifull white gardenia
by lianclouds
Summary: summary : "KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU ? KENAPAAAAAAA ! BANGUN KYUHYUN-AH ! BANGUNNN… KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU "/"he is my beautiful white gardenia"


you always be beautifull white gardenia

Cast : kim (Cho) Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Heechul, Tan (Kim) Hangeng

Length:oneshoot

Rate:T

Genre:Romance,,agst

warning : yaoi,,boy x boy..tipo (s),,gaje, ,death character

Disclaimer : cast milik diri masing masing,,dan fic ini milik saya, ff ini sudah pernah saya publish di fb

summary : "KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU ? KENAPAAAAAAA ! BANGUN KYUHYUN-AH ! BANGUNNN… KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU "/_"he is my beautiful white gardenia"_

Sungmin POV.

"Kyuhyun… bangun…. Ku mohon…" aku terus mengguncangkan tubuhnya sambil terisak, berharap ia akan sadar. Tetapi ia tetap diam tak bergeming. Hanya suara alat medice yang meraung dalam ruangan putih berbau khas itu.

Kecelakaan itu membuatnya berbaring tak berdaya, sudah hampir 1 minggu dia tak sadarkan diri. Ya kecelakaan itu, Sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan menabrak mobil Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumahku. Supir truk itu dalam keadaan mabuk, tidak dapat dihindari lagi dan tabrakan itu terjadi. Supir truk tewas di tempat sementara Kyuhyun kritis dan dibawa warga setempat ke rumah sakit seoul. Dokter menyatakan bahwa dirinya koma. Aku terduduk lemas disebelahnya setelah mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya. Sesaat rasa sesal muncul dalam benakku. Tuhan, kenapa bukan aku saja yang berbaring disitu? Kenapa harus dia? Tanyaku sambil menitikan air mata.

FLASHBACK

Hari ini sangat special bagiku, bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah perayaan hari jadi kami. Yang keberapa ya? 3 atau 4 tahun? Entahlah.. berapa tahun tidak penting bagiku, yang terpenting adalah perasaan kami satu sama lain, dan janji kami untuk selalu bersama. Aku jadi ingat bagaimana pertama kali dia mengutarakan perasaannya kepadaku.

Saat itu adalah hari kelulusan kami di bangku SMA. Saat acara utama (pengumuman kelulusan, dll) telah selesai, ia tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku mendapati bangku yang tadi ia tempati kosong. Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan kami lulus. Sejenak aku bertanya kepada orang tua Kyuhyun tentang keberadaan anaknya. Tapi mereka tidak tahu. Lalu aku teringat dengan kelas seni, tempat pertama kali kami berkenalan. Aku langsung bergegas kesana mengecek apakah ia benar ada di sana, dan ya dia memang berada di sana. Dia sedang berdiri memegang rangkaian bunga gardenia putih sambil memandang ke arah jendela

"Kyuhyun?" panggilku

Ia berbalik dan tersenyum kepadaku setelah mendengar suaraku memanggil namanya

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku

"Aku sedang melihat pemandangan yang kurasa akan ku lihat untuk terakhir kalinya dari ruang kelas yang mempunyai kenangan berarti bagiku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia berjalan menghampiriku, mendekat, mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Satu tangannya tetap menggenggam rangkaian bunga gardenia putih

"Sungmin hyung, aku…"

"kau? Kau kenapa?"

"aku… aku akan melanjutkan study ku ke luar negeri"

Aku diam dan kaget mendengar perkataannya. Lalu dia melanjutkan lagi perkataannya

"Aku ingin mengejar impianku menjadi seorang sutradara film yang hebat, aku memutuskan untuk meneruskannya di perancis. Program studynya memakan waktu 3 tahun. Dan karena itu…"

Dia menggantung lagi kalimatnya. Aku masih terdiam. Dia melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku, lalu memasukan tangannya ke saku jas seakan mengambil sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berinisial K. K berarti Kyu.

"aku ingin kau menerima ini. hyung. Aku mencintaimu. mau kah kau menungguku?"

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, dan tatapan yang seolah memintanya untuk menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

"hyungn, kau sangat berarti bagiku, kau seperti udara yang keberadaanya selalu aku butuhkan untuk ku bernafas, kau seperti matahari yang sinarnya selalu membuatku ceria ketika aku berada disisimu, kau seperti pelangi yang mewarnai hidupku dan menjadikannya lebih berarti. Aku tau, mungkin permintaanku ini sedikit egois karena memintamu untuk menungguku. Sungguh aku ingin selalu bersamamu, tapi aku juga harus mengejar impianku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau dan juga impianku"

Air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku

"Kyuhyun-shi …"

Dia menghapus air mataku dengan jemarinya

"Jangan menangis hyung, hmm… jadi bagaimana? Kau bersedia menjadi pacarku?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia kembali bertanya

"kau bersedia menungguku?"

Aku mengangguk lagi

Dia memelukku erat sekali dan berbisik di telingaku

"Gomawoyo hyung. Sarangahae, jeongmal saranghae"

Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya, memasangkan kalung ke leherku, dan memberikan rangkaian bunga gardenia putih itu pada ku. Aku mencium aroma bunga gardenia itu dan tersenyum

"Gomawoyo Kyuhyun-ah. Aku juga sayang padamu"

Sejak saat itulah aku secara resmi menjadi pacarnya, aku tersenyum mengingatnya. 3 tahun telah berlalu dan hari ini ia akan pulang dari studynya di perancis. Ia akan tiba di bandara dengan pesawat aéronefs air pukul 13.30. dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu kedatangannyanya di bandara, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat. aku duduk di salah satu ruang tunggu di dekat pintu kedatangan sambil membaca sebuah novel

"Sungmin hyung?" panggil seseorang

Aku menoleh mencari keberadaan suara yang memanggil namaku. Aku melihat sebuah sosok pria yang telah lama ku rindukan tepat berada di hadapanku. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja dan jaket kulitnya.

"Kyuhyun" teriak ku senang sambil setengah berlari dan langsung memeluknya

Dia membalas pelukanku lalu mengecup keningku

"aku sangat rindu denganmu, bagaimana kabarmu ? oh ya aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

Dia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga gardenia putih dari balik jaket kulitnya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan mencium

"aku juga sangat sangat rindu padamu. tentu aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri ? bagaimana suasana di paris ? dan untuk bunganya gomawoyo Kyuhyun-ah "

"aku juga baik. Paris kota yang indah dan sangat elegan. kilauan cahaya dan suasananya di malam hari sangatlah romantis. Banyak sekali pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu mereka melihat keindahan kota apalagi di menara eiffel. Melihat mereka aku jadi teringat dan merindukanmu. Aku jadi iri saat itu "Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu terkekeh

"oh ya ? sebegitu mempesona kah paris ? "

"tentu. Apalagi ketika aku berjalan jalan bersama temanku untuk mencari lokasi untuk proyek tugasku. Aku melihat seorang pasangan kekasih, si pria berlutut menyerahkan serangkai bunga gardenia putih dibawah pancaran sinar di area menara eiffel. Aku tambah ingat padamu, dan rasanya aku ingin segera pulang untuk melakukan itu juga terhadapmu "

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar perkataannya barusan dan membayangkan jika itu juga terjadi padaku, aku bisa mati kesenangan. Batinku. Sesaat Kyuhyun merangkulku.

"ayo. Sekarang kita pergi dari sini. Kau mau kemana di hari yang sangat spesial ini ? " tanya Kyuhyun

"kemana katamu ? hey Kyuhyun ! kau baru saja tiba dari perjalanan antar benua yang melelahkan. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu hari ini ! lihat ! muka mu terlihat letih sekali " gumamku sambil memegang wajahnya

"baiklah, aku akan beristirahat dulu hari ini ! tapi aku mau kau tetap menemaniku seharian penuh. Kau tidak boleh menolaknya ! " kata Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipiku

Aku pun mengangguk setuju

Kami tiba di apartement Kyuhyun. Apartementnya tetap rapi walaupun sudah lama tak di huni. Mungkin ibunya Kyuhyun telah menyuruh petugas cleaning service untuk membersihkannya ketika mengetahui anaknya akan pulang. Sesampainya disana aku langsung menuju dapur karena sekarang waktu makan siang dan cacing di perutku sudah mulai berdemo menuntun jatahnya. Aku akan membuat spaghetti untuk makan siang kami, sebelumnya kami sempat membeli beberapa bahan makanan di supermarket yang berada di lantai dasar apartement kim bum. Selagi aku sibuk memasak,Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mandi. 15 menit kemudian spaghettinya selesai ku buat dan kim bum juga kebetulan telah selesai mandi. Kami duduk di meja makan dan menyantap spaghetti buatanku. Kyuhyun sampai menambah 2x sangking laparnya.

Selesai makan kami berdua duduk di ruang tv, aku duduk di sebelahnya. Dia merangkul ku kembali. Aku menatapnya, dan dia balik menatapku

"Kyunnie, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu ? " tanyaku

"tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ? " jawab Kyuhyun dan balik bertanya

"kenapa kau selalu memberiku bunga gardenia putih ? "

"kenapa ? kau tidak suka ? "

"bukan begitu, aku sangat suka. Terlebih kau yang memberikannya. Hanya saja aku heran kenapa kau selalu memberiku gardenia putih ? kenapa tidak gardenia warna lainnya atau bunga lain ? "

"karena gardenia putih menggambarkan kisah kita hyung. Gardenia putih memiliki beberapa arti. Yang pertama adalah cantik, satu kata itu yang menggambarkan pemikiranku saat pertama kali melihatmu. Kedua adalah cinta rahasia. Karena sejak pertama kali melihatmu aku tau aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku memendam perasaan ini selama beberapa tahun sebelum aku akhirnya menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Yang terakhir adalah kebahagiaan. Karena kau selalu memberikan kebahagiaan untukku. Saat kau berada disisiku, aku selalu merasa bahagia"

Aku tersentuh mendengar ucapannya setelah mengetahui arti dari bunga yang sangat cantik ini. Dan dengan mengetahui artinya yang ternyata sangat berarti, ada 1 point lagi yang membuatku tambah menyukai bunga ini. Setelah itu kami kembali menonton acara tv, mulai dari kartun sampai film romantis. Kami juga sempat berfoto dengan kamera polaroid milik Kyuhyun. Tak terasa hari mulai malam. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 22.00 . waktunya untuk pulang. Tetapi aku tidak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun yang telah tertidur dengan kepalanya yang menyandar di bahuku untuk sekedar meminta mengantarkanku pulang. Pasti dia sangat lelah dan tentu saja dia terkena jetleg. Aku pun mendiamkannya tetap tertidur di bahuku selama beberapa lama, tapi aku tambah tidak tega jika membiarkannya tetap tertidur dengan posisi ini. Lebih baik ia tidur di kamar, jadi dia bisa beristirahat dengan benar. Kemudian aku mengguncang tubuhnya pelan

"Kyunnie, bangunlah ! Pindah ke kamar ya" kataku

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mengusap-usap kedua matanya sambil menguap

"hoam…mianhae hyung aku ketiduran. kau mau pulang ? aku akan mengantarkan mu"

Ujarnya

"tidak apa-apa, kau lelah sekali sepertinya. Hmm, bolehkah aku menginap disini ? kurasa sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang" aku bertanya seperti itu, aku tidak tega memintanya mengantarkanku karena dia terlihat begitu lelah.

"tentu saja boleh, tapi apa kedua orang tuamu tidak apa-apa jika kau menginap disini ? "

"iya, mereka pasti mengerti. Besok aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka"

"baiklah kalo itu mau mu, sekarang ayo tidur. Aku sudah tidak kuat… hoam" ia menguap lagi. Aku tertawa geli melihatnya. Kami pun masuk ke kamar tidurnya, karena hanya terdapat satu kamar, sepertinya aku akan tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti baju ku, aku tidak membawa baju, jadi aku membuka lemari pakaiannya dan menemukan sebuah kaos yang cukup besar dan sepertinya nyaman. Ketika aku selesai mengganti bajuku, aku melihat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas di salah satu tepi tempat tidur. Aku tersenyum, dia begitu tampan bahkan ketika sedang tidur. Kemudian aku menyelinap ke sebelahnya, menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti kami, memeluk tubuhnya seakan dia sebagai gulingku, ini pertama kalinya bagi kami. Aku terus memandangi dan memainkan wajahnya, sesekali mencium pipinya. Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya. Dan aku pun merasa mulai mengantuk.

-end Sungmin Pic

Author Pov :

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari memasuki celah celah kecil lewat jendela kamarnya. Dia merasa ada tubuh hangat yang memeluk tubuhnya. Dan ternyata tubuh hangat itu milik Sungmin. Sungmin masih tertidur dengan posisi memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat bidadarinya. Ia membelai wajah dan rambut Sungmin. Sungmin yang menerima perlakuan Kim bum tebangun

-End Author pov

Sungmin pov

Aku terusik akan tangan halus yang menyetuh wajahku, seketika itu juga aku terbangun. Aku melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat pagi" kata Kyuhyun halus

"pagi… " aku mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"ayo cepat bangun, aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang hari ini. Kalau kau tidak pulang, aku bisa di pasung oleh ayahmu ! "

"iya iya aku bangun…"

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi masih sambil menguap, setelah itu aku mandi. Setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, gantian dia yang masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, membuat roti bakar untuk sarapan. Setelah itu kami sarapan dan Kyuhyun mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumahku, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam untuk menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak pulang semalam. Dan meyakinkan tidak ada yang terjadi pada kami berdua walaupun kami tidur satu kamar. Untunglah orang tua ku mengerti dan percaya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pamitan untuk pulang, aku mengantarkannya ke depan rumah.

"Sungmin hyung, gomawo. Kau sudah mau menemaniku seharian penuh. Aku sangat senang sekali"

"aku juga sangat senang, semalam untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertidur di bahuku dan bahkan aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. Lalu dia memelukku sangat erat sekali. Entah kenapa aku merasa pelukannya kali ini sangat berbeda. Ia memelukku cukup lama sekali. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, menggenggam tanganku dan mencium bibirku. Aku membalas ciumannya. Aku juga merasa aneh dengan ciumannya kali ini, ciumannya sangat dalam seolah dia tidak mau aku melepaskanku, sehingga dia menarikku kembali ke pelukannya. Cukup lama kami berciuman. Tiba tiba dia melepaskannya dan membisikan sesuatu di telingaku

"baik baik ya gardenia putihku, aku pulang dulu" dia mengusap rambutku

Setelah itu dia masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya, membuka kacanya dan tersenyum kepadaku. Lalu mobilnya menjauh meninggalkan rumahku. Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah sambil besenandung sangking senangnya. Sungguh kemarin benar benar hari spesial buatku.

Beberapa jam kemudian, telpon genggamku berbunyi. Aku mengangkat telpon itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya aku setelah menerima telpon itu. Aku panik, aku menangis dan aku berlari menuruni tangga. Ayah dan ibuku yang mendengarku menangis bertanya mengapa aku menangis. Hanya satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku

"Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun.. hiks hiks…. Kyuhyun… kecelakaan… " aku menangis sejadi jadinya. Dadaku rasanya sesak. Aku diantarkan ayahku ke rumah sakit tempat dimana kim bum sekarang berada

END FLASHBACK

"Sungmin… sudahlah sebaiknya kau pulang dulu ! kau terlihat kacau" ujar Kim Heechul eomma Kyuhyun

"aniyo ahjumma, aku mau disini saja. Aku mau menemani Kyuhyun, aku mau ketika dia terbangun dia melihatku berada disisinya"

"aku mengerti Sungmin, tapi kau terlihat lelah, pulanglah dulu, beristirahatlah sejenak. Kalau Kyuhyun tau dia juga akan sedih melihatmu kacau seperti ini. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadap Kyuhyun"

Aku tidak dapat menolak dan mengelak lagi. Aku pulang di antar supir keluarga Kyuhyun. Aku pulang untuk mandi, dan mengganti pakaianku. eomma merasa khawatir melihat keadaanku yang tidak bernafsu untuk makan.

"Sungmin-ah, makanlah dulu. Kau bisa sakit jika kau tidak makan. Eomma sudah membuat makanan untukmu" ujar eomma

"aniyo eomma, aku tidak mau makan" aku menolak perintah eomma. Semenjak aku mendengar kabar tentang kecelakaan Kyuhyun, nafsu makanku menurun. Kemudian aku pergi meninggalkan eomma dan menuju rumah sakit seoul.

Sudah hampir minggu kedua, Kyuhyun belum juga sadar. Tiada hari aku selalu datang menjenguknya, mencoba mengajaknya bicara walaupun hanya suara medice yang ada seolah menjawab kata kataku mewakili Kyuhyun. Tapi aku yakin dia mendengarku

Hari berikutnya ketika aku sampai di rumah sakit, aku menemukan kamar yang di huni Kyuhyun kosong. Aku kaget melihatnya, aku berlari lari mencari dan bertanya kepada semua orang yang ada di rumah sakit. Aku menangis. Dan aku bertemu dengan eommanya. Aku kaget melihat dia duduk lesu di depan ruang jenazah, aku menghampirinya.

"ahjumma,,Kyuhyun eodiseo ? "

Ibu Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming, masih tertunduk lesu. Aku bertanya lagi, kali ini nadaku meninggi

"ahjumma, jebal katakan padaku dimana Kyuhyun sekarang ? "

eimmanya hanya memandangku, lalu menangis terisak sambil memelukku. Aku yang masih menangis hanya pasrah di pelukan eomma Kyuhyun. Sesaat appa Kyuhyun, Kim Hangeng keluar dari ruang jenazah.

"Ssungmin, Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun telah pergi" ucap appa Kyuhyun

Dadaku sesak, seperti di jatuhi ber ton-ton batu. Aku menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar jenazah. KYUHYUN ! aku melihatnya. Dia terbujur kaku di salah satu tempat tidur. Aku menangis terisak melihatnya, lalu terduduk jatuh ke lantai. Badanku lemas sekali. Appa Kyuhyun yang melihatku duduk terjatuh mencoba membangunkanku dengan memegang kedua pundahkku.

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU ? KENAPAAAAAAA ! BANGUN KYUHYUN-AH ! BANGUNNN… KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU " aku mengguncang guncang tubuh Kyuhyun masih tetap sambil menangis, tapi dia tetap tidak bergerak. Appa Kyuhyun masih memegang pundakku, takut takut aku terjatuh lagi

_Sungmin hyung…_

_Kamu tahu ? sebenarnya masih ada satu arti lagi dari bunga gardenia putih yang selalu aku berikan padamu yaitu ketulusan. kau memiliki sifat yang terakhir ini. Aku mengetahuinya ketika matamu berbicara, matamu yang saat memandangku. Aku melihat adanya ketulusan dari mata seorang namja yang sangat aku cintai. Ketulusan saat kau rela menungguku selama bertahun tahun tanpa lelah, ketulusan saat kau memeluk tubuhku erat, ketulusan saat kau mencium keningku, ketulusan saat kau mencium bibirku. Rasanya sangat sempurna. Karena kau memiliki ke empatnya, ke empat arti bunga gardenia putih itu._

_Sungmin hyung, terima kasih. Kau mau menerima cintaku, menungguku, memelukku dengan hangat, menciumku dengan kau juga mau menccintaiku. Terima kasih karena kamu telah membuat hidupku yang biasa ini menjadi sebuah hidup yang berarti._

_You always be my beautiful white gardenia_

_With love_

_Kim Kyuhyun_

Aku menangis membaca surat yang diberikan eomma Kyuhyun padaku setelah pemakaman Kyuhyun, ia menemukannya di saku jas yang Kyuhyun kenakan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Di dalamnya juga terdapat photo kami bedua yang kami ambil dengan polaroid miliknya.

Aku tertegun dan tetap menangis ketika aku melihat salah satu photo itu, di photo itu kami berdua tersenyum dan ada tulisan kecil di bawahnya.

_"he is my beautiful white gardenia"_

**-THE END-**


End file.
